


Your Love is the Drug in My Veins

by PocketPrompto



Series: Promnis Week 2019 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A little angst, Anxiety, Hurt/Comfort, I promise, Ignis knows just how to comfort his boyfriend, M/M, Promnisweek2019, anxious!Prompto, bed sharing, but its a cute and happy ending, i saw bed sharing and said 'how can i make this sad'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketPrompto/pseuds/PocketPrompto
Summary: Prompto tries to deal with anxiety in the face of Insomnia's fall, but luckily Ignis is there to support him.





	Your Love is the Drug in My Veins

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Here is my entry for day 3 of Promnis Week 2019!  
> Prompt: Bed Sharing
> 
> Listen...there's a bed...and they share it...so TECHNICALLY, I did the prompt >.>

 

For as long as the boys had known Prompto, they knew he had anxiety. It was one of his worst kept secrets and no matter how much he thought he was hiding that fact from his friends, it was painfully obvious to anyone who saw him.

What they didn’t know, however, was just  _ how _ anxious he was. They didn’t know he was on medication. They didn’t know that he had a ton of different breathing exercises under lock and key, ones he subtly did when they were faced with a task much too big and Prompto thought he might explode. And they didn’t know about Robbie.

Robbie was Prompto’s favorite beat up Chocobo plush that he’d gotten from Cor when he was a wee little lad who could barely stand on his own chubby little legs, let alone know what a Chocobo even was or that it would one day become his favorite animal. He used to consider it his security blanket. Something that always gave him a sense of peace when he was having a bad dream, or even just dealing with a bad bout of anxiety. He knew he could hug it and within moments, it would calm him down. That same plush was sitting somewhere back in Insomnia in the pile of rubbish that once was his childhood home.

He hadn’t thought to bring the plush with him because in his head, they were only going to be gone for a few weeks. A roadtrip to Altissia for the prince’s wedding and then he’d be back in his own home, in his own bed. He figured he could last that long without it. His anxiety was bad, but it wasn’t  _ that _ bad. At least, that’s what he kept telling himself while Ignis drove them to Lestallum.

They had been out on the road for weeks now and even after learning about the fall of Insomnia, the loss of all their friends, family, and favorite eateries, they were still trudging on. Noctis still had a mission, still had his duty, his calling to fulfill. And Prompto still had his duty as a Crownsguard to protect his best friend, his prince. No,  _ king _ . But that didn’t mean that Prompto’s anxiety could be so easily quelled. Anxiety didn’t get put on the back burner for other obligations. No matter how much he willed it so.

Which meant that now, tired and dirty and discussing what to do about Noct’s visions of Titan, Prompto was staying abnormally quiet. Generally, the blond channeled his anxiety into nervous blabbering and jokes but it seemed that even he had his limits.

It didn’t go unnoticed, of course. While prince and Shield were bickering in the backseat, Ignis let himself glance at the younger boy beside him. He took in his pale demeanor, the way his hands clutched themselves tightly in his lap and picked at stray skin around his nails, and the endless tapping of his foot against the floor of the regalia.

Ignis reached over and placed one of his warm, gloved hands on Prompto’s and gave a reassuring squeeze.

Prompto looked over in surprise but when he caught the advisor’s lips quirked in a half smile, Prompto felt himself relax into the seat, if only for a moment.

Ignis had been one of the best things to happen to Prompto. When they first met, back in Prompto’s teenage years, he thought Ignis had hated him. He was always so strict and never so much glanced in the blond’s direction. Later, he’d come to learn that Ignis was actually so infatuated with him that he couldn’t even look at him without blushing and well, after an awkward mutual confession of love, here they were.

And yet, Prompto had never told him about the extent of his anxiety. He didn’t want the older man to think he was dating someone broken. Even now, Prompto thought his boyfriend deserved someone better, more put together, more...normal. So he kept his meds to himself, and whenever Ignis had come to his house, he’d hidden Robbie in the closet. Some things were just better kept as secrets.

However, Ignis was perceptive. And Prompto knew that, but he hadn’t known just how much. Of course, Prompto knew that Ignis knew of his anxiety but to an extent. He just hoped that Ignis would never learn how bad it could get.

Ignis pulled the regalia into one of the many spots available in Lestallum’s carpark and shut the engine off with a tired sigh.

“It’s late, gentleman. I suggest we head straight for the Leville and get a good night’s rest. We can discuss Noct’s visions tomorrow morning over breakfast.”

“Sure thing, Specs,” their prince answered tiredly. The headaches really were taking their toll on him if he wasn’t even going to argue about getting dinner first.

All four men exited the car and Noctis followed Ignis towards the hotel while Prompto and Gladio took up the rear with their bags.

It was late, nearing midnight Prompto guessed, but the city was lively. It was still as hot as ever but the EXINERIS workers who had gotten off their shifts were now wandering the city in half-buckled overalls and work clothes, eating, drinking, and enjoying the music that played through the city’s speakers. If he weren’t so tired, he might had ventured the marketplace for a bite to eat or some souvenir shopping but as it was, his anxiety was wearing him thin and all he wanted to do was flop onto a bed and forget about everything for just a few hours.

Once they reached the hotel, Ignis had worked his charm on the clerk behind the desk, managing to snag a two bed suite with an attached kitchen and balcony for half price. He led the other three up the staircase to the second floor and down the hall towards their suite. The four boys shuffled in and Noctis loudly declared that he was going to take a shower first.

Prompto went over to the bed closest to the balcony and set his bag down on top with a thud. He started rummaging through the items and pulled out a pair of chocobo sleep shorts and a matching tank top, as well as some underwear and his toiletries kit. He had to admit, while he did enjoy camping, nothing beat the feeling of a hot shower and soft beds.

Ignis had already gone to the kitchenette and laid out ingredients for what would no doubt be a delicious breakfast tomorrow morning. He and Gladio seemed locked in a whispered conversation though, so Prompto took the hint and busied himself with a few rounds of Kings Knight while their prince hogged the shower. 

Finally, Noctis emerged from the bathroom in a haze of fog and damp hair and Prompto took his chance, sliding in next.

With the door closed and an ounce of privacy, Prompto was able to slide his bottle of pills out of of their hidden compartment in his toiletries kit. He opened up the bottle and blinked, then groaned quietly. It was empty, and it was now that Prompto remembered that he was supposed to fill his prescription at the next stop but he didn’t have the time or the privacy to do so. He slid the bottle back into its slot and shook his head, gripping at his hair like it was a lifeline.

“It’s okay...you’re okay, dude. You can just get some more tomorrow morning. You’ll be fine,” he whispered to himself, taking a few deep breaths to calm his rising emotions. After a few moments when he was finally calmed down enough, he got the shower running and enjoyed the feeling of scalding water on his grimy skin. The entirety of his shower was just one mantra after another, though.

You’re okay.

You’ll be okay.

It’s okay.

~

_ He was covered in blood. Was it his? No...It couldn’t have been. Nothing hurt. But maybe that was the shock talking. He had to be in shock, right? That’s what happened when you were covered in blood, whether it was your own or someone else’s. Whose blood was it? _

_ Prompto wiped at his eyes and blinked them into focus, looking at his surroundings. He was at home, back in Insomnia but it didn’t look like the home he remembered before leaving. No, his home was a pile of rubble and ashes. _

_ He could see the skyscrapers in the distance, or what was left of them, shattered to pieces and on fire. Daemons were wandering the streets and causing destruction, leaving Prompto to sit there and contemplate just whose blood was all over him. Then he saw them. _

_ His parents were lying beside him, crushed by debris and in pools of their own blood. Prompto was sitting in one such puddle, the crimson liquid was soaking him, sticking to his skin and forcing him to stay right where he was. He was crying, he realized, when he felt hot tears streaming freely down his face, washing away some of the blood in the process. _

_ He heard footsteps behind him and he whipped his head around to see who or what was coming for him. _

_ “L-Leave me alone!,” he yelled, trying to summon his gun from the armiger but nothing came. There were no blue sparks. In fact, he couldn’t even picture the familiar weight of his gun in his hand. _

_ “Prompto,” he heard a disembodied  voice say. The blond frantically looked around the rubble and tried to stand but he felt heavy, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t call for help. _

“Prompto!”

The young boy gasped as his eyes shot open. It took him a few seconds to realize that he wasn’t staring a daemon in the face, but in fact it was his lover. Ignis’ concerned face was peering down into his own, an elbow propping him up to lean over the blond. He looked tired, Prompto noted, his disheveled hair swept across his forehead, green eyes nearly half lidded.

“Are you alright, love? You were whining in your sleep and making quite a bit of movement,” the advisor whispered, voice tinged with sleep, a hand coming up to stroke against Prompto’s cheek. Prompto realized he felt a little sweaty and his face was undoubtedly red from the creeping anxiety and embarrassment of having woken his boyfriend with one of his silly nightmares.

“Y-Yeah, I’m okay. Just...a bad dream. I’m sorry for waking you up.” Prompto’s voice was hoarse, the lump that had formed in his throat betraying the sentiment that he was  _ fine _ . He tried to give him a reassuring smile but Ignis wasn’t having it. 

“Talk to me, dear heart. What was your dream about?” Ignis had shifted them on the bed so that Prompto’s back was now against his lover’s chest and Ignis’ left arm was wrapped around Prompto’s waist, his right extended under Prompto’s head as a makeshift pillow. Prompto liked this position because it saved him from having to make eye contact and made it significantly easier to talk about what was bothering him.

Prompto sighed and slowly drew the remaining anxiety and tense muscles out of his system and let his body slump against the advisor's.

“I...I was in Insomnia...at home. Like I never joined the Crownsguard, didn’t go on this trip with you guys...And my house was completely destroyed. My parents were dead and I was sitting in their blood.”

Prompto felt Ignis’ arms tighten around him fractionally, a gust of warm breath releasing around his neck.

“Prompto...How long have you been having nightmares like this?”

The blond frowned a bit and shifted, eyes casted downwards. He knew that if he told the truth, then Ignis would learn all about how bad his anxiety really was and he didn’t think that he was ready to open those floodgates. But, he also knew that he was tired of having to hide these feelings from his boyfriend. He knew Ignis would understand, but there was also that small part of his brain that told him everyone would hate him, think he was weak and unfit to protect himself let alone their king.

Taking a deep breath, Prompto steeled himself and then exhaled all of his doubts and worries.

“They...they happen when I don’t take my anxiety medication…I don't get them often, but if I forget my meds or...or whatever, then they get really bad...”

There was silence for a while, and Prompto was suddenly overcome with the feeling that admitting that out loud was the worst mistake he could have made. He was ready to scramble away and tell Ignis he was just joking when he heard the advisor sigh against his neck and then press a soft kiss to the nape.

“Thank you...for telling me that. Admitting to having anxiety as intense as yours is not easy to do, so I applaud your bravery for doing so.”

Ignis shifted and removed his arms from Prompto, sliding out of bed. Prompto turned over, confused, but then saw Ignis return to him with a little orange pill bottle.

“When you joined the Crownsguard, they ran a background check and reviewed your medical history. It’s standard protocol, really. And since I deal with the paperwork, I saw that you had a prescription for anxiety medication...I didn’t want to probe because it truly is none of my business but, as a precaution, I picked up a spare bottle of your medication for safe keeping, in the event that you lost yours or ran out of your prescription...Forgive me, for not telling you I knew sooner. But I wanted you to tell me when you were ready.”

Prompto just stared at the man for a long while, absorbing his words, staring at the bottle of medication in his hand. He wanted to be angry but there was no reason to. He knew that the Crownsguard did those checks, he knew Ignis filed the reports, and he also knew that anyone who saw those reports could have argued for his incompetence due to his anxiety, but they didn’t. Ignis didn’t. Instead, he kept a bottle of medication handy, and he also kept his secret.

Ignis must have thought Prompto’s silence was anger because he was moving a bit restlessly and Prompto had never seen the man so nervous before.

“Prompto, I apologize if I overstepped any bound-”

The advisor was quickly cut off by Prompto’s lips, trapping him in a hard, hot kiss. Ignis made a surprised noise but he didn’t hesitate to kiss his lover back, going so far as to wrap an arm around his waist. Prompto pulled back after a few moments and laid his forehead against Ignis’ shoulder, panting softly.

“Thank you...for being so thoughtful,” the blond whispered, not wanting to wake his friends who were thankfully still fast asleep in the bed next to theirs. Prompto plucked the bottle of pills from his lover’s hand and double checked that it really was his prescription, then he popped a couple pills into his mouth and swallowed them down with the glass of water Ignis always left on his bedside table.

After shuffling back into bed, Prompto wrapped his arms around Ignis’ waist and laid his head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

“I used to have...this old stuffed animal, when I was little. The marshal gave it to me, at least that’s what my parents told me. Cor was always dropping by to check on my progress and stuff. Anyways, it was a little chocobo that I named Robbie. I used to sleep with it every night. It was like my security blanket, you know? Always provided me with a little comfort while I slept. I used to joke that he watched over me in my dreams. But, I mean, no one wants to think about a 20 year old still sleeping with a stuffed animal, so I left him back in Insomnia. I thought that maybe, since I’m on anxiety medication, it wouldn’t be a big deal but...I find myself constantly wanting to reach for him and just hug him tight….That’s lame, isn’t it? Sorry, I don’t know why I told you that.”

Prompto gave a quiet, nervous little laugh but Ignis didn’t let go of his lover or reprimand him. Instead, he took one of the hands that was wrapped around Prompto and lifted it. There was a flash of blue and then...was that a stuffed animal?

In Ignis’ hand there appeared to be what looked like a Coeurl plush. It was very worn and looked to have been mended several times. One of it’s fluff stuffed whiskers was missing and the other was in poor shape.

“You are not the only one who keeps a plush around for comfort, my dear,” Ignis whispered against his ear. He lowered the stuffed animal and let Prompto take hold of it.

“I admit, I keep my own stashed away. Although I haven’t quite used it in a few years, it doesn’t hurt to keep it around. Everyone struggles with different levels of anxiety. You aren’t a child for using a plush to help you cope.”

Prompto held the item in his hands and smiled a bit. He never figured Ignis as a man of anxiety. Usually, the advisor was well put together and seemed to deal with situations as easily as breathing. But that just goes to show that people can be battling anxieties in their own ways and it’s not always visible.

“You may borrow it, if you’d like. I assure you, it’s quite alright.”

Prompto’s eyes lit up at the idea.

“Really? Are you sure?”

Ignis leaned down and kissed his forehead, his hands returning to their position on Prompto’s waist.

“Positive. Now, let us try to get some sleep. We have an early morning ahead of us.”

Prompto nodded and pressed his body as close to his lover’s as he could, enjoying his warmth and the new weight that was firmly wrapped up in his arms.

~

Prompto groaned quietly when the blackness behind his eyelids gave way to a reddish, almost orange glow. He cracked an eye open to see that he was facing the balcony doors, the blinds drawn back to let the harsh sun shine right on his face.

He grumbled and pulled the blankets over his head, hoping to get a few more moments of sleep when he realized that he was in an empty bed. His hand shot out of the sheets, feeling around for Ignis. When he didn’t feel his lover though, he frowned and sat up in bed.

Noctis was still a lump of blankets on the other bed, but Gladio was gone, most likely on a run if it was as early as he thought it was. He could hear dishes clinking and the sound of sizzling meat so Ignis was clearly in the kitchen. That put the blond at ease. He was still here, that was a good sign. Maybe his anxiety didn’t run him off, yet.

When the events of last night suddenly ran back into Prompto’s mind, his eyes widened a bit and he quickly looked around the bed for Ignis’ plush but instead, he found a paper bag in its place, and a note in Ignis’ unmistakable handwriting.

_ ‘I know there is nothing to replace the one from home, but perhaps this one can fill the void until then’ _

Prompto tilted his head curiously before peering into the bag and gasping. He reached in and pulled out a small chocobo plush. It wasn’t like the one from home, but it was the perfect size for cuddling and it was as soft as a chocobo’s plumes. He couldn’t fight the grin that took over his face as he held the stuffed animal tight to his chest.

“I’ll name you...Stupeo,” the blond declared, before sending the toy into the armiger and bounding off to the kitchen to show his lover his just how grateful he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact! I named his chocobo 'Robbie' after Prompto's VA Robbie Daymond!
> 
> Also this idea was super fluffy when I first thought of it and then I somehow turned it into anxiety and feels, OH WELL!
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr at 'pocket-prompto' or on Twitter at 'pocketprompto'
> 
> I swear I don't bite! <3


End file.
